


Proof

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the Saiyuki anonymous kink meme, prompt: Gojyo/Hakkai, knifeplay or whipping – Hakkai begging reluctant Gojyo to tie him down and hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Hakkai was a sneaky, manipulative son of a bitch. Gojyo should've known the spanking was a bad idea, but it had been all _Don't you ever want to pay me back for all my nagging? I know I can be awful sometimes,_ and he'd smiled that flirty smile, and even when he was begging Gojyo to hit him harder, well, it wasn't like Gojyo could do him any serious injury with just his hand. He figured Hakkai must have one fuck of of a high pain threshold anyway.

It was just a game. This was different.

"It's not that different," Hakkai said. He was tied down on the bed, spread-eagled, or spread as much as a single bed with a flimsy frame would allow. That was the one part of this Gojyo liked; one good yank, and Hakkai would have no trouble getting free.

Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed and stroked over Hakkai's back. "It's that different. Trust me."

"Gojyo." Hakkai shifted in his bonds and looked over at the rolled up belt on the bedside table.

Gojyo wasn't going to ask why. No explanation was going to change the fact that Hakkai popped a boner when Gojyo knocked him around. Not when just _anyone_ knocked him around, no. If that were true, he'd have a lot more fun fighting off the ravening youkai hoards. Or not fighting them off, whatever.

Hakkai tugged against the ropes and cleared his throat.

"Shut up," Gojyo said. "I don't want to hear it."

"You can gag me if you want to," Hakkai said. His tone was light, but Gojyo could hear the thin, sizzling wire of want running through it.

"How am I supposed to know when to stop if you can't tell me?"

"I won't tell you to stop."

"No?"

"No. You can use that." Hakkai nodded to the strip of fabric next to the belt.

Gojyo picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers. It was soft and dark, a totally innocuous piece of cloth. Gojyo was having a tough time not tearing it into pieces. Hakkai really _was_ awful sometimes. Something hot and tight settled at the base of Gojyo's throat, making it hard to swallow.

"I'm not gagging you."

"Gojyo--"

He tied it over Hakkai's eyes instead and heard Hakkai's tiny gasp. He had a feeling this would be a lot easier without Hakkai watching him.

He picked up the lube and slicked up his fingers, sliding them down the crease between Hakkai's cheeks and straight inside without stopping.

"You don't have to--" Hakkai started.

"I'm gonna fuck you after, and I won't stop to do it then."

"I meant, it's really not necessary if--"

Gojyo smacked his ass, hard. He felt the sting in his palm probably more than Hakkai felt it, but it still shut Hakkai up. He did again and rubbed over the faint color seeping into Hakkai's skin as the blood came to the surface. "Told you to shut up, didn't I?"

"Yes," Hakkai said softly. "I'm sorry."

Hearing Hakkai apologize always made Gojyo's stomach twist. Part of it was the sheer wrongness of it, but part of it was this horrible, petty little feeling of triumph that he could never quite stomp down. It was that last part that made Gojyo smack him again. He watched Hakkai arch his back and rub his cheek against the pillow.

He pulled his fingers out to wipe them on the back of Hakkai's thigh. The belt, when he picked it up, was way heavier than it should be. It was his own damn belt. He knew how much it was supposed to weigh. Right now, it might as well have been made of lead.

Hakkai's skin seemed paler than usual, and almost shimmery in the semi-darkness. The edge of the belt dug into Gojyo's palm, and he couldn't help thinking how it would dig into Hakkai's skin. The marks would still be there tomorrow.

The sound it made when it hit Hakkai's back for the first time made him jump. Hakkai, he noticed, didn't react at all, not on the first or the second or the third. Gojyo made the fourth blow harder, and the belt nearly sang through the air before it cracked down on Hakkai's ass. Hakkai's breath hitched, and the muscles along his spine tightened.

Gojyo aimed the next blow to land across the back of his thighs and watched him shiver. Seeing him react at all was almost scary. It wasn't the pain, couldn't be. Gojyo'd seen him hurt way worse than this and smile through the blood.

He was starting to see the lines etched on Hakkai's skin in shades of red and pink, criss-crossing each other. He worked up Hakkai's back with overlapping blows. Hakkai shifted, hips moving against the bed. His breath was coming faster.

"Gojyo..."

"What, not hard enough for you?" It just came out of him, and much sharper than he'd intended.

"No," Hakkai said, after a pause. "Perhaps you're just not strong enough."

"I'm not actually stupid, you know. You're usually a lot more subtle than that."

"I don't feel particularly subtle at the moment. Please, Gojyo, hit me harder. Please."

"You know I don't want to do this." _Crack_.

"I know."

"You're goddamn selfish sometimes." _Crack_.

"Always," Hakkai whispered. "Not just sometimes."

"Idiot."

"Yes. I'm that as well."

"I wasn't fucking talking to you."

Gojyo's shoulder was getting sore. The strokes were becoming mechanical now, laid down in an endless X pattern over Hakkai's back and ass and thighs. The only sign he'd made any impact was Hakkai's heightened breathing, the slight flush in his cheeks, and the dampness around his temples that stuck fine strands of hair to his face.

The next blow and the next made Hakkai twitch, tiny motions Gojyo would've missed if he hadn't been watching so closely.

"Better?"

"Weak," Hakkai whispered.

Gojyo knew when he was being manipulated, but it still made him grind his teeth and bring the fucking belt down with the kind of strength he usually reserved for people who were trying to kill him.

Hakkai moaned, low and drawn out, like it was being pulled from him. "Oh, Gojyo," he said, and his voice was soft and hot. "Please."

The sound made Gojyo's stomach twist again, more pleasantly, and it made his cock start to harden. It made him hit Hakkai again, just as hard.

There was more sweat gathering at the back of Hakkai's neck now, beads thickening with every blow until one impact shook their grasp on Hakkai's skin and sent them sliding down towards his shoulder.

"Please," Hakkai said. "Oh, it's..."

"Good, bad, indifferent?" He was doing it too hard now, he was sure, and apparently too hard was the way Hakkai liked it. He was moving on the bed as much as the bonds would let him, hips sliding up and down, hands curled around the ropes.

"So good, Gojyo, please, _more_."

The earlier welts were starting to swell. He'd broken the skin in places. If Hakkai were human, Gojyo'd feel like cutting his own throat right now. He didn't feel too great as it was, but listening to Hakkai's breathy little moans and pleas was still getting to him.

He dropped the belt and ignored Hakkai's protest, cutting his bonds and flipping him over. Hakkai cried out softly when his abused back met the bed, and Gojyo saw his cock jerk. It was dark and wet with pre-come and pressed up against his belly.

Gojyo touched it lightly. "You weren't kidding. You're really getting off on this."

"You're not going to stop," Hakkai said, and he sounded unsteady now. "Please, you're not, are you?" He turned his head toward Gojyo's voice, and his hand reached out.

Gojyo knocked it away and slapped him across the face. Hakkai's fractured intake of breath was nearly a sob. Gojyo swung a leg over his hips and straddled him, grinding him down against the mattress with all his weight.

"I'm gonna do whatever I want," Gojyo said. "Right? Wasn't that the idea? You're the one who wouldn't pick a goddamn safe word."

"Anything," Hakkai said, all breathless and flushed. "Oh, yes. That's exactly what I want."

In his hand, Gojyo still had the knife he'd used to cut Hakkai free. The silver blade caught the dull yellow lamp light and turned faintly gold with it. Gojyo settled himself more firmly over Hakkai's hips.

When he drew the tip of the knife down from the hollow of Hakkai's throat to the ridge of his scar, Hakkai made a soft keening sound and gripped onto the bedframe until his knuckles were bone white and the wood was creaking under the strain.

"It's bleeding," Gojyo told him. He ran a thumb along the line of welling red beads and smeared them into Hakkai's skin.

" _More_." It was more than half a moan, and Hakkai sounded almost awed, or on the brink of coming. Gojyo could see his heartbeat shaking his chest.

He drew another line, a centimeter from the first, and another, and another. He leaned down and licked one stiff nipple, sucking gently as he moved the knife around it and down over Hakkai's rib cage. He did the same on the other side, and shifted back.

Hakkai's mouth was open now, head rocking back and forth on the mattress. The pillow had slipped to one side, and Gojyo replaced it carefully under his head, smoothing his hair back from his face. He couldn't resist kissing Hakkai's slack mouth, licking in and thrusting his tongue inside. He nipped Hakkai's lip as he backed off.

"Gonna heal all this up tomorrow?"

Hakkai shook his head hard.

"It'll hurt bad. Especially the back."

"I know. Please, please don't stop. Not now. It's almost--"

"Almost what?" But Hakkai shook his head again. "You want me to make you talk?"

"If you think you can."

Gojyo dragged the knife point along the top edge of Hakkai's scar, and Hakkai arched right off the bed, head thrown back, teeth clamped on his lower lip. "Oh, god... Oh, _Gojyo_."

Gojyo watched him, fascinated in spite of him. He traced the blade around the outer edges of the scar, following its ridges and outcroppings, and he watched Hakkai squirm, watched his cock jerk and spurt pre-come onto his stomach.

"Fuck." His own cock twitched too, and he gulped in air. Abruptly, this didn't seem like such a horrible idea. He hadn't been sure when he'd slicked Hakkai that he'd even be hard enough to fuck him, but he sure as hell was right now.

"Pull your legs up," he said, and Hakkai did it immediately, no questions or arguments, and damn, that was a nice change. Gojyo smacked the red skin back of his thigh, and Hakkai moaned, high and cracking at the edges.

"Oh, please, Gojyo.."

"Gonna fuck you now."

" _Yes_."

Gojyo knelt between his legs, lined up, and shoved in. Hakkai's breathing was ragged now, and the second thrust made him whimper. Gojyo held him at hip and knee, flat of the knife blade pressed to his stomach. He watched Hakkai's mouth work and shoved in harder, striving for some kind of rhythm and only getting faster and wilder and closer to the edge.

He stopped, finally, all the way inside Hakkai, balls smacking against his. He squeezed Hakkai's thigh hard, cupped his balls and rolled them in his hand. "You're pretty fucking hot like this," he said, and fisted Hakkai's cock. "Tell me when you're close."

He worked Hakkai's cock with tight, fast, twisting strokes, and it was less than a minute before Hakkai was arching up again, bedframe creaking ominously.

"I-- I'm going to--"

Gojyo pulled his hand back fast and watched Hakkai gasp and whimper and rock forward onto Gojyo's dick as much as he could, which wasn't much. "You like that? Don't know anything that hurts worse," Gojyo said. He raked his nails up the back of Hakkai's thigh. The skin there was hot and swollen.

" _Please_ ," Hakkai whispered, and his next breath was a sob, wet and thick.

Gojyo fucked into him again and slid the warmed flat of the blade up the underside of his dick. Hakkai's whole body shook as he came, contracting in on himself, squeezing down hard around Gojyo's cock. Gojyo threw the knife away, braced himself on Hakkai's blood-streaked chest, and rode him hard for the few seconds it took to put himself over, too.

He tried not to slump down onto Hakkai afterwards, but his arms wouldn't hold him. The one that'd held the belt burned at the shoulder, and he felt stiff all over. Hakkai made a sound of protest when the salt sweat on Gojyo's chest touched his wounds, and Gojyo dragged himself back up.

"Hurts," Hakkai whispered. There were two wet stains on the cloth covering his eyes.

Gojyo swallowed and took a shaky breath. "I know. I'll get you cleaned up." He wanted to apologize, but it would sound a little stupid now.

He got a damp cloth from the bathroom and wiped away the sweat and blood and come. Hakkai had snapped the middle slat of the bedframe, and there was blood on the sheets. He got Hakkai settled in the other bed and sat beside him.

Hakkai curled around him, head in his lap. "Are you going to take the blindfold off?" he asked.

Maybe when he could bear to look Hakkai in the eye again. "You could do it yourself. Your hands aren't tied."

"There are a lot of things I can do myself that I'd rather you do for me, Gojyo."

Gojyo combed through Hakkai's hair and sighed. "In a minute, okay?"

Hakkai nodded and curled up tighter on his side, hand slipped under Gojyo's knee.

"What were you going to say before? It's almost what?"

"Almost too much," Hakkai said softly.

"You couldn't have told me _before_ it was too much?"

"That would've defeated the purpose."

Gojyo brushed his fingertips over the blindfold. "Which was what, exactly?"

There was a long silence. Gojyo felt Hakkai's cheek rub against his thigh, and his hold on Gojyo's leg tighten.

"Maybe I wanted to see how far you'd go," he said finally, very quiet. "For me."

"Dragging you home and stuffing your guts back in and letting you live rent free wasn't a tiny clue?"

"You might've done that for anyone."

But there was no one he'd hurt Hakkai for. It made sense if he twisted his brain around hard enough.

Gojyo tugged off the blindfold. "Not really. Idiot."

Hakkai blinked in the light. His lashes were still wet. "I only-- I needed to know. I'm sorry."

Gojyo kissed him lightly. "Yeah, yeah. I did okay then?"

"It was perfect." Hakkai was smiling a little as his eyes closed.

Gojyo looked him over. At least the cuts were shallow. His back was starting to bruise, bigtime. Perfect. Right.

He touched the discolored skin lightly. It was still hot under his hand, sliced in places by the sharp edge of the leather. Some of those might scar. It'd be nice if he could pretend he didn't like that thought. So, they were both fucked in the head. What else was new.


End file.
